Silent Song
by Greyy-Eyess
Summary: Eyes locked. "I think we should start panicking now."
1. Prologue

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

All that the raccoon heard was the blood pounding in his ears. He continued to stare blankly into the darkness that was blinding him...it was like someone had bound a bandanna over his eyes, awning his eyesight.  
>Rigby took an experimental step forward, unsure if before him was a never-ending abyss, or just a floor that he failed to see. As his paw brushed the ground, he was certain that it was merely a floor that he could not see.<br>He crouched down, slowly landing his forepaws on the ground as well. He flexed them, and the cool tile began to send relief tingling upon his stinging, damaged pads.

And suddenly, a light flickered in the distance, catching the weary coon's attention. Actual light.  
>Rigby's claws clicked against the floor as he scrambled towards the light, eager to see it's source, and eager to get the hell out of this place. As he slowly advanced towards the light, it seemed to flicker even brighter, as if greeting him.<br>The coon slowed down as he advanced closer to the orb, and once finally there, he just stared in awe at the light…and he unconsciously reached out to grab it.

To Rigby's surprise, the orb of light actually stayed in his forepaw-he was actually holding, touching, feeling…light.  
>It was beautiful…it was amazing…it was—<p>

_"Rigby!"_

The raccoon's ears perked in recognition, and he rotated his head slowly behind him where the loud, booming voice was coming from.

"…M-Mordecai…?"

_"Rigby!" _ Mordecai cried, even louder this time, to his friend was staggering forward towards the ever-so-busy street. The traffic-light was glowing ruby, and no cars were zooming past…but still, it was a dangerous thing to be randomly walking towards one of the busiest streets in town.  
>Mordecai stayed put, not reaching out towards his friend for the various reasons that were listed in the yellowed paper that was crumbing in his grip.<br>He watched as Rigby reached forward, as if he was touching something. He started to stare at his empty paws as if they were full of the most precious diamonds the world has ever known…

That's when the traffic light flickered emerald. _No…_

_"RIGBY!" _

The raccoon who he has been looking after slowly turned his head, his ears perked slightly. And in a flash, his eyes lost their far-away-look…all in the same amount of time it took for a car to be zooming towards him.

"…M-Mordecai…?

If we continued this story from here, then our friend Mordecai would stare long and hard at the piece of paper crumbled in his hand. But why would he be so angry at a mere piece of paper? Why wouldn't he be able to touch Rigby? And why is Rigby so clueless?

Well, dear reader, if you would really want to know, then I have to start this story at the very beginning…that very hot afternoon in August that changed everyone's lives…forever.


	2. And So, We Begin

**One Month Earlier…**

"Ugh, Mordecai…!"

Mordecai blinked, whirling hid head around to settle his gaze on his raccoon friend. "What is it now, Rigby?" he muttered, masking his face with an annoyed expression.

Rigby scowled. "I'm so bored, I could throw up! Ugh…!" He stared at Mordecai, crossing his arms across his fluffy chest and tapping his hind left paw on the dew-kissed grass.

"Well, maybe if you helped me rake the leaves, you wouldn't be so bored." Mordecai responded, tossing him a rake. Rigby ducked, and the rake flew over his head and slammed into a tree behind him.

"Do you know me at all? How would work cure my boredom at all?" the small mammal questioned angrily. "Besides, how in the world would I be able to use that rake? It's pretty much two times taller than me!"

This remark made the taller friend chuckle. "Exactly. That's what makes this job much more interesting…watching you fail at holding a freaking rake." Mordecai smirked, causing Rigby to fume.

"I can hold a rake! _And_ I can clean up this crap ten times better than you would ever be able to!" the raccoon snapped, his tail flicking from side to side in annoyance. He turned away from Mordecai and wrapped his forepaws around the rake, awkwardly dragging it over to a pile of leaves. He clumsily stabbed the ground with the rake's edged spikes, and yanked it across the pile and into a trash bag that Mordecai held open on the ground.

_Wow. Rigby is such a child. Of course he'll work his hardest once he sees his job as a challenge or a game. _Mordecai thought, smiling the tiniest bit. _But, y'know, I'm glad he's a kid at heart. What would the world be like if he was actually serious about every little thing? _

An image flashed in Mordecai's mind of an alternate Rigby; he was well groomed, wore a tie and held a rose, and his smile was obviously fake. "Oh hello Mordecai, having a good day I presume? Ah ha, of course you are, because you are working, and work is what makes the world go round am I not correct?" Oh crap. He had a British accent as well.

"Hey Mordecai!"

The blue jay jumped, snapped out of his terrible thoughts by his best friend. Rigby stared at him, a brow cocked and a frown tight on his face.

"Dude, what's wrong? You were just sitting there like _'durrr'_," Rigby said, imitating his friend in not the nicest way.

Mordecai shook his head violently to fully clear the image from his mind. "I-Its nothing," he mused. "Just a bad image."

Rigby smirked as he raked another pile of leaves. "Did you run into Pops in the buff again? Oh, you pervert."

Mordecai held the trash bag open again to allow the leaves inside. "No, I did not. And don't even put that image in my head, Rigby, you know how hard it was to make me forget it." Mordecai spoke sternly to his nocturnal friend, but really, on the inside he was grinning.

_ Yeah, Rigby can be really annoying at times, but life wouldn't be the same without him._

Rigby frowned. "Whatever, I won't mention it again." He paused for a moment, and then broke the tension with a nice grin that could lighten up a dungeon. "Come on Mordecai, you said I couldn't rake the leaves, and I proved I could. Now come on and help me finish, you lazy—"

"Hypocrite alert!"

"Stop talking!"

Mordecai grinned at the same moment Rigby lost his smile. He picked up the second rake and began to clean up the mess that was scattered all over the grass. And just as quickly as it took for Rigby to loose his smile, he had gained it once again.

It was a beautiful day, only made better with two friends laughing together. But, as you already know, there is never a day in the Park that doesn't go wrong.

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update! And with a crappy chapter, no less! I'm very sorry.**

**And also, I don't own Regular Show. If I did I would be bathing in money, not spending my time writing this.**

**Mata au hi made ****sayōnara...**


End file.
